El clan imperial los mas poderosos del inframundo
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Una guerra se ha desatado en el Inframundo después de la boda de rías y riser los clanes sitri, sanawa y phonex pelearan contra loki pero serán ayudados por la fracción de los asgardianos lean y revisen
1. EL INICIO DE TODO

**Issei3: hola de nuevo esta historia de school dxd es otra historia de otro lado de la vida asi que iniciemos**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **EL INICIO DE TODO**

 **Narrador:** nos centramos en el pasado de nuestro personaje sanawa sergio a la edad de cuatro años con su padre, madre y hermana mayor en ese entonces los gremory se volvieron coruptos y tenian en mete en matar a la familia de nuestro personaje en esas edad veamos que fue lo que paso

Sergio: ouka-san cuando volvera ota-san (dice el pequeño sonriente)

Kotomi: tranquilo soushi volvera en poco tiempo (dice sonriendo cuando se escucha una explocion)

Sergio: (asustado) que esta pasando ouka-san (dice asustado y su madre se pone seria)

Kotomi: corre de aqui y nunca regreses te amo pero quiero que vivas una vida alegre corre con tu hermana (dice seria el pequeño no sabia que hacer)

Akeno: ouka-san que sucede (dice la mayor asustada)

Kotomi: corran de aqui antes de que sea tarde (dice seria y asustada)

Barakiel: corran los dos salvarse de los gremory malditos demonios mueran (dice lanzando lanzas de luz)

Akeno: vamos hermanito ellos lo lograran (dice tomando la mano de su hermano y corren para salvarse pero ellos no)

Kotomi: cuidense hijos (poder de trueno cae en los demonios) mueran basuras miserables (dice lanzando truenos)

Akeno: corre hermanito corre debemos pedir ayuda a grigory (dice desesperada la hermana mayor)

Sergio: onee-chan no quiero que papa y mama mueran (dice corriendo y explota el lugar los demonios obtubieron sus objetivos)

Akeno: (en shock) no mama papa (dice en shock como su hermanito)

Sergio: pagaran caro esos demonios malditos gremory (dice enojado)

Akeno: si lo pagaran (enojada) ahora a donde vamos (dice con tristeza)

Sergio: podemos ir a grigory a pedir ayuda (dice triste)

Akeno: tardaremos meses en llegar (dice seria)

Sergio: entonces caminemos asi que tal vez entrenemos un poco (dice caminando el menor)

Akeno: tienes razon hermanito debemos entrenar y conseguir aliados (dice caminando y ven auna persona herida)

Sergio: (preocupado) estara bien (dice preocupado el menor)

Akeno: (triste) esta muy devil (dice con tristeza y el sujeto habla)

Sujetos: ustedes gracias por encontrame ahora tomen esto (dando una llave y una direccion y dos juegos de evil pieces) ahora quiero que vivan bien pequeños (dice el sujeto a punto de desaparecer)

Akeno: porque nos das esto (dice triste mientras que su hermano toma las cosas del moribundo hombre)

Sujeto yo iva ser su guardian pero esos malditos de los gremory me detubieron no tengo tiempo me confio a ustedes pero esos malditos (dice enojado mientras desaparecia)

Sergio: oji-san (dice asustado)

Sujeto: ustedes deben ser el mejor clan que debe existir no olviden que con esos dos juegos de evil pieces seran el mejor clan de la historia del inframundo (dice desapareciendo)

Akeno: que haras hermanito (dice al ver los reyes y se los introduce)

Sergio: seremos los mejores del clan seremos el clan imperial los mas poderosos del inframundo (dice serio y sus alas de caido con demonios salen a frote)

Akeno: entonces sere tu reina hermanito (dice tomando la reina y sus alas demoniacas salen a frote)

Sergio: vamos a la casa que nos dio oji-san (dice sonriendo y camina asia su nueva casa)

Akeno: ok vamos (dice sonriendo y caminan y caminan hasta llegar a una cabaña en los dos se sorprenden al verlo)

Sergio: no puede ser que esta sea nuestra casa (dice sonriendo)

Akeno: si ni yo (dice feliz)

 **10 AÑOS DESPUES**

 **Narrador:** pasaron 10 años y los dos tienen 14 y 15 años y son muy fuertes en ellos actualmente son rey y reina del juego que les regalaron hace 10 años actualmente entrenan sus lanzas de luz

Sergio: ahhhh tiro perfecto (dice sonriendo)

Akeno: hermano ha pasado 10 años desde que murieron ellos podemos ir a la academia que esta aqui cerca se llama academia kouh era para puras chicas ahora admiten chicos (dice tranquila la mayor)

Sergio: entonces vamos a dar un vistaso (dice sonriendo y salen los dos a ver la academia)

 **ACADEMIA KOUH**

Sergio: oh ya veo porque era de pura chicas (dice tranquilo y escuchan susuros de las chicas al ver al moreno)

Akeno: hermano le agradas a ellas (dice sonriendo la mayor igual que el susuros con los chicos)

Sergio: ok lo se vamos al consejo estudiantil de seguro es ese edificio nuevo (dice sonriendo)

ok vamos (dice caminando y ignorando los comentarios de chicos y chicas)

 **CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

 **Narrador:** el consejo estudiantil es donde esta una de la herederas de la casa sitri sona sitri o souna shitori es una pelinegra morena con lentes de montura morada ella es la actual consejera del consejo estudiantil y rey del clan sitri y a su lado tsubaki shira una pelinegra con el cabello hasta los muslos y lentes de montura de mismo color que su presidenta actualmente tiene a todo su sequito a ecepcion de sus peones ellas estan tranquila cuando tocan la puerta

Sona: quien toca (dice seria la morena de los lentes)

Tsubaki: son nuevos estudiantes (dice entrando con ellos)

Sona: (mente/ sus poderes son a nivel clan) bienvenidos a mi academia estan aqui para estudiar o espionaje caido (dice seria)

Sergio: eh no es por ofenderla heredera de la casa sitri ni siquiera estamos en grigory y nada por el estilo venimos a estudiar somos tambien demonios recientes del pilar desaparecido imperial sanawa (dice tranquilo el menor)

Akeno: por ende seremos sus aliados (dice sonriendo)

Sona: entiendo eso entonces bienvenidos cuantos años tienen los dos (dice tranquila)

Sergio: yo tengo 14 y mi hermana 15 entonces sere de primero no (dice tranquilo)

Tsubaki: dejame que los guie a su salon mientras cambiarse y pongase sus uniformes (dice seria y los dos la siguen)

Sona: esos dos eh parece que ya es hora de que pague lo que le hicistes rias gremory (dice sonriendo)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **NUEVOS ALIADOS**


	2. NUEVOS ALUMNOS

**Issei3: hola de nuevo esta historia de school dxd es otra historia de otro lado de la vida asi que iniciemos**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **NUEVOS ALIADOS**

Sona: esos dos eh parece que ya es hora de que pague lo que le hicistes rias gremory (dice sonriendo)

 **SALON DE PRIMER AÑO**

Tsubaki: este es su salon (toca la puerta) maestro puedo dejar a nuevos estudiantes (dice seria la morena mayor)

Maestro: ok entre shira-san oh nuevos estudiantes presentesen ante todos (dice soriendo el maestro)

Sergio: hola mi nombre es sanawa sergio y ella es mi hermana mayor sanawa akeno espero que nos llevemos bien (dice sonriendo el moreno menor)

Akeno: hola un gusto verlos espero que tambien nos llevemos bien (dice sonriendo)

Maestro pueden sentarse aquellos lugares (dice el maestro señalando a la ventana y ellos se van aya y despues de unas horas salen al descanso)

 **DESCANSO DEBAJO DE UN GRAN ARBOL**

Sergio: esto se llama descansar (dice sonriendo y su hermana se recuesta en el regazo de su hermano)

Akeno: eres comodo no crees eso (dice sonriendo la morena mayor)

Sergio: ok oh se que nos vigilas nekomatar (serio y una peliplateada aparece) oh si no quieres problemas ademas no iremos a su apestoso club (dice serio y solo la nekomatar se retira del lugar molesta)

Akeno: eres muy rudo no crees eso hermano (dice preocupada)

Sergio: su aura era muy identica a esos malditos que mataron a nuestros padres (dice molesto)

Akeno: tienes razon en eso en la salida que haras (dice sonriendo a su hermano)

Sergio: nada tratar de encontrar aliados para destruir al clan gremory el clan sitri nos apoyara (dice sonriendo)

Akeno: si es verdad eso pero continuemos como sigamos (dice parando y el moreno hace lo mismo y se retiran a sus aula no muy lejos otra nekomatar los ve)

Yuno: oh parece que encontre a mis verdadero sequito (dice la pelirosada sonriendo y se retira del lugar y se dirige al club)

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

Koneko: asi fue que me dijo eso (dice seria la nekomatar)

Rias: no permitire que mi siervos sean despreciados pagaran por su insolencia (dice enojada la demonio de pelo rojo)

Yuno: bucho vengo a presentar mi renuncia (dice seria y dejando en shock a su reina, torre y alfil)

Rias: que has dicho maldita nekomatar (dice enojada activando su poder de la destruccion)

Yuno: renuncio a este maldito lugar y de tu jodida realeza corupta (dice seria y rias mas que cabreada le contesta)

Rias: entonces muere por tu insolencia (dice lanzando su poder de la destruccion y ella espero el golpe finar y nada abre los ojos y ve a su nuevo rey protegiendola)

Sergio: la hija de los asesinos de mis padre trata de matar a su propia torre eh (dice serio)

Rias: como te atreves a interferirte con esta basura (dice enojada)

Sergio: oh no lo sabes soy el lider del clan imperial sanawa (dice sonriendo mientras que su hermana y reina ayuda a levantar a la pobre pelirosada)

Rias: oh no sabia que me odiaras tanto quiero saberlo (dice con burla)

Sergio: el maldito lucifer tu maldito hermano mato a nuestros padres hace 10 años y te reto a un duelo por ella (dice caminando a lado de la torre de los gremory)

Rias: acepto y si gano la acabare pero que pasa si ganas (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: si gano me la llevare conmigo ademas no quieres que les diga al clan phenex que rias gremory la heredera de la casa gremory son unos coruptos y asesinos despiadados (dice con rabia y todo cabreado)

Rias: ok acepto cuando y donde (dice confiada)

Sergio: en dos dias atras de este edificio (dice serio)

Rias: acepto malparido (dice confiada)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **DUELO GANADO NUEVA TORRE Y SABE LA VERDAD EL PRETENDIENTE DE RIAS**


	3. DUELO

**Issei3: ablando de cosas esto no se tu critica me aburrio tanto que puse cara de que ni entendi ni j :3**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **DUELO GANADO NUEVA TORRE Y SABE LA VERDAD EL PRETENDIENTE DE RIAS**

Sergio: en dos dias atras de este edificio (dice serio)

Rias: acepto malparido (dice confiada)

Sergio: hecho ahora si me disculpas me la llevare para que ni le hagas nada antes de nuestro duelo asi que vamonos onee-chan (dice con el seño flungido)

Akeno: ok vamos pequeña no tienes nada que hacer aqui (dice llevando abrasada)

Sergio: si intentas hacer algo sin que nos demos cuenta estaras frita antes de nuestro duelo (dice con odio dejando el dichoso club)

Rias: maldito mocoso (dice con veneno)

 **EN CASA**

Sergio: tranquila pequeña no te pasara nada mientras estemos aqui ahora si me disculpas debo preparar la cena de hoy (dice sonriendole y acariciando la cabeza de la pelirosada)

Yuno: sempai gracias por salvarme de ella (dice agradecida)

Sergio: de nada ahora quedate con mi hermana akeno si viene grayfia dile que casi la asesina bueno me voy a cocinar (dice saliendo de escena)

Akeno: ok hermanito bueno debes descansar estare vigilando de cerca por si gremory llega de improviso (dice tranquila y la chica se duerme con una sonrisa despues de eso los morenos desayunaron y akeno se fue a dormir sergio estaba viendo la luna a fuera de su casa)

 **EN EL PATIO DE LA CASA**

Sergio: mmm que tranquila noche, se que esta aqui sirvienta de los gremory mi querida amiga grayfia (dice sonriendo y una mujer vestida de maid francesa aparece)

Grayfia: oh no pense que ese chiquillo que conoci cuando estabas en casa de los gremory cresiera de esta forma bueno ya sabes a lo que vengo (dice con una sutil sonrisa)

Sergio: no te preocupes por eso amiga no tengo nigun rencor contra a ti a pesar de que la casa gremory es corupta no tengo nigun rencor tranquila, lo unico que me molesta es que le haga eso a esa pobre nekomatar (dice enojado)

Grayfia: (se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda) no seas asi se que tu hermanastra se muy terca y quiere eso de sus siervos (dice de forma melosa en efecto despues de todo estuvo en la casa de sus asesinos por favores de disculpas y tienen estos relaciones como novios no me sorprende que ella sea una mujer mayor y que el vea a rias como una malcriada hermana menor)

Sergio: (sigue abrasandola) sabes algo creo que rias no supo que soy su hermanito jejeje (dice sonriendo y dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Grayfia: (sonriendo y vuelve a besarlo) no me cabe duda que eredastes un poco de su arrogancia mor eso te amo (dice de forma melosa y coqueta la maid)

Sergio: ok, dime porque me amas si estas en la familia que mato a mis padres (dice con cierta duda)

Grayfia: porque eres muy tierno y no eres de esas personas que se dejan ir por el odio y la venganza (dice de forma de complacer a alguien que es menor que ella)

Sergio: eres una (sonrie) si gano este duelo te are mia despues de todo soy tu novio desde que tengo 10 (dice sonriendo de manera sincera)

Grayfia: me enamore de un menor pero eso no importa para el amor no hay edad y dime se lo diras a tu hermanastro sobre lo que hizo rias (dice sonriendo y sigue abrazados)

Sergio: riser-nii-san mmm no lo pense, ademas ravel-inmoto-san quiere verlo feliz, ademas ella no se es menor que yo y quiere ser mi prometida la casa phenex es muy estraña para mi por ayudarlos en mucho, mas que los gremory espero que vuelvas a mi lado aveces estraño la sobre proctectora de grayfia (dice algo triste)

Grayfia: descuida mi querido angel que pronto estaremos mas que unidos (dice feliz y se separan los dos)

Sergio: ok seguire esperandote como siempre mañana (dice feliz/par de engendros xdxdxdxd :p/ y desaparece en un circulo magico)

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL DESCANSO**

Sergio: mmm no se porque me agrada esta sensancion (dice mientras acaricia a la pelirosada que ronronea)

Yuno: eres muy tierno commigo sempai (dice feliz a tras muchos suspiran ante una escena tierna sergio el mas inteligente de su salon cuidando tiernamente de una de las mascotas de la academia como si fuera un gatito complacido)

Sergio: porque eres como una gatita que busca ser mimada (dice de forma tierna haciendo que las chicas suspiren alegres y los chicos sonrieran de manera feliz)

Yuno: gane este duelo para que asi siga con usted (dice de manera tierna mientras ronronea)

Akeno: (llegando) hermano la presidenta del consejo quiere que valla a verla para que le de un reconocimiento (dice manera tranquila en otras palablas era la heredera quiere verlo para el duelo de usted y rias-sama)

Sergio: (sonrie mientras la sigue acariciando) ok bueno entonces ire en unos minutos mas dile eso porque esto mimando a un gatito (dice sonriendo y su hermana sonrie y se va del lugar)

Yuno: quedate asi unos minutos mas y te podras ir (dice muy alegre la nekomatar de pelo rosa)

Sergio: ok no te preocupes por eso (dice mimando por unos momentos mas y se levanta con la pelirosada)

Yuno: que quera la presidenta (dice con duda)

Sergio: no se, pero debemor de seguro es por el duelo (dice caminando a lado de ella y se separan y el sigue hasta llegar al consejo estudiantil)

 **CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

Sona: oh ya veo lo que hiso con la nekomatar (dice curiosa la presidenta y algo celosa)

Akeno: se que te agrada mi hermano estuvimos en la casa sitri como apoyo contra tu ex-pretendiente de la casa bael (dice tranquila la pelinegra)

Sona: es verdad eso aun sigue vigente la propuesta de matrimonio con el (dice sonriendo)

Akeno: si lo se pero tambien la casa phenex quiere eso con su hija menor ravel-san quiere lo mismo con el (dice preocupada)

Tsubaki: (llegando) kaichou el esta cerca del consejo debemos parar esta conversacion (dice preocupada la morena de los lentes)

Sona: ok oh akeno, otra cosa mas dime rias-sama sabe que reto a su hermanastro (dice con cierta duda)

Akeno: no aun no lo salimos despues de los 6 años despues de que la casa gremory se volviera corupta (dice con un suspiro y la puerta toca)

Tsubaki: puede pasar joven sanawa (dice la mujer tranquila)

Sergio: (entrando) con su permiso kaichou y fuku-kachou que desean de mi, si es por el duelo de mi hermanastra menor no tengo incomeniente peliar por tener una torre de mis dos juegos de evil pieces (dice tranquilo)

Sona: bueno eso responde mi pregunta recuerda que debemos mucho a usted y su hermana aun quieres reconsiderar mi propuesta (dice con cierta duda)

Sergio: oh eso, mmmm, bueno aun sigo pensando despues de que salimos de la casa sitri despues de todo es malo, pero la casa phenex tiene eso planeado igual conmigo 10 años despues de que dejamos la casa gremory nos aliamos a ustedes dos años, con la casa phenex 3 años despues de que dejamos su casa actualmente ya tengo una propuesta de usted y de hermanastra menor ravel-chan de ella, la casa bael con su hija menor, la casa ajuka, la mismisima katarea, serafall, el clan de los vampiros su hija askashia moka, mundo humano, el clan furiji la nieta miu furiji del super hombre, shogure del mismo lugar, el clan tendo, el clan saotome, en kanto **e** las mas poderosas de ellas no recuerdo sus nombres, mexico la hija del presidente de ese pais, en japon la hija importante de kof kula, de nuevo en mexico la hija de la familia martinez, clan mexicano gutierrez daniela y por ultimo la hija del clan mexicano karen de la casa sara, dios ahora me doy cuenta de eso (dice azul y las presentes con una gota en su cabeza/se me ocurio esta weba porque si xd)

Sona: no pense que fueran muchas y eso icluyen a dos maos del clan levitan (dice algo sorprendida)

Akeno: okey bueno ya que estan aclaradas sus dudas debemos entrenar un poco mas para el dia de mañana, el duelo de mi hermano (dice tranquila y se retiran)

Tsubaki: hay demaciadas pretendientes para el seguira siendo pretendiente para que el pilar imperial sanawa renasca mejor (dice con duda)

Sona: no se shira-san pero aun tengo esa meta deposar con el (dice con determinacion y asi termina otro dia en la academia)

 **EL DIA DEL DUELO**

Sona: estamos aqui en duelo en pelea de una torre de las casa sanawa y gremory el ganro se lleva lo que pidio asi que sanawa sergio y rias gremory acercarse (dice seria la heredera sitri)

Tsubaki: antes de luchar quiero saber que premios quieren los dos (dice seria y el moreno toma la palabla)

Sergio: bueno si gano quiero a la nekomatar de pelo rosa, al alfil que tienes encerrado, a tu sirvienta y una suma grande de dinero, y un tercio del terreno gremory para mi grupo en formacion (dice tranquilo la pelirroja aprieta los dientes)

Rias: si gano me quedare con ella, que nunca vuelvas al kouh y ni el inframundo (dice confiada lo mano es que perdera con un golpe de el)

Sona: son los premios de cada un de ustedes ahora, alejense a una buena distancia (dice seria y los dos hacen caso)

Tsubaki: bien cuando active el escudo y cuando caiga todo y que cubra todo el terreno se inicia su duelo preparence (apuntando al cielo) listos (dispara un campo) que gane el mejor (dice seria y el escudo va por la mitad y cuando cae rias inicia la pelea atacandolo por fortuna lo bloquea y el reacciona con lo mismo rias activa poder de la destruccion y lo lanza asia el el se protege con su escudo)

Rias: nada mal para un mocoso (dice feliz)

Sergio: oh no pense que fuera sadica mi hermanita menor (dice confiado)

Rias: lo nii-san pero este duelo yo lo ganare por 6 años eh barrido el piso contigo (dice feliz)

Sergio: lo se pero algo que no sabes es esto sal a mi excalibur (dice feliz y la legendaria espada que poseia el rey arturo aparecen en manos de el)

Rias: como si segun fue destruida en 7 fragmentos (dice imprecionada)

Sergio: lo que no saben es que fue la funda de escalibur la vaina de ella avalon nunca fue destruida la espada yo la encontre en inglaterra enterrada en un viejo campo de maiz (dice serio y lanza estocadas que ella libra)

Rias: (activa poder de la destruccion y hace la forma de una espada) mi poder de la destruccion la puedo hacer como yo quiera y puedo luchar contigo a modo de espada (dice lista y ataca con una estocada que bloquea el moreno y las chispas de las espadas salen cunado chocan cada vez que se enfrentan los dos con sus respectivas espadas)

Sergio: lastima que esto tiene que terminar ex... (preparando su ataque)

Rias: oh diablos (activa su escudo) espero que la rompas (dice confiada)

Sergio: (mente/callo redondita) calibur (lanza una ilucion y rias lo enfrenta pero no era nada aparecere detras de ella)

Rias: eso fue no espera nii-san (dice asustada y es noqueada con un golpe)

Sona: rias-sama no puede continuar el ganador del duelo es sergio-sama (dice terminando el encuentro)

Tsubaki: cuanto tardara en despertar sanawa-san (dice con duda)

Sergio: 3 2 1... ya esta (dice tranquilo y la pelirroja se para adolorida de la cabeza)

Rias: eh perdido y debo aceder a los acuerdos establecidos sigaos a donde esta mi alfil encerrado (dice caminando y la siguen)

Sergio: me alegra que lo tomes bien hermanita (dice alegre)

Rias: espero que puedas controlarlo (dice triste)

Sergio: no te preocupes por eso hermanita yo lo cuidare por ti y lo veras lo bueno que sera el (dice sonriendo y rias desativa un campo de fuerza que rodea una gran puerta)

Rias: gasper-san recuerdas a nii-san el te quiere en tu grupo te enseñara bien la lucha (dice sonriendole al vampiro)

Gasper: sergio-nii-san tu si me haras valer la pena (dice sin mirarla lo que nadie sabe el la odia por encerarlo)

Sergio: si (dando una confortable sonrisa el intercambio se hizo) bien ahora vamos al club para terminar con los terminos que faltan (dice serio)

 **EN EL CLUB**

Sergio: bien ya esta acordado ya tengo a mi nueva torre, mi nuevo alfil y a mi querida nueva y segunda reina (dice feliz)

Sona: bueno es momento de retirarnos (dice tranquila cuando aparece un circulo magico)

Sergio: phenex eh (dice serio y ve a parecer a un rubio arrogante en aparencia pero de corazon noble en efecto el cambio a el en esos tres años que estovo en la casa phenex)

Riser: oh no pasaba mucho tiempo que estaba en el mundo humano mi cielo vamos a ver los preparativos de la boda (dice de manera arrogante)

Rias: dije que no me casare contigo raiser (dice despreciablemente y el votea a ver a todos)

Riser: oh veo que tienes a nuevas piezas oh sergio (dice al verlo y se sorprenden)

Sergio: riser-nii-san cuanto tiempo (dice abrasandolo)

Riser: no mucho esperando casarme con la casa gremory y to como va con tus propuestas (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: mas o menos, bueno es mejor que le no le hagas caso a ella no sabes lo que paso hace 10 años (dice algo molesto)

Riser: si no mal recuerdo tu padres fueron asesinados por demonios (dice serio con ese tema)

Sergio: fueron los gremory quien los mataron ella es la hija de los asesinos de mis padres (dice con desprecio asia su hermanastra)

Riser: entiendo eso entonces porque no lo resolvemos en un rating game no te parece eso mi querida rias (dice serio)

Rias: acepto el juego (dice seria)

Sergio: espero ver a nii-san partirle la madre a los gremory (dice feliz)

Riser: ese es el punto bueno como tienes esas piezas yo tengo las mias (dice chasqueando los dedos y aparecen todas la evil pieces del rubio completo donde ravel sale y saluda a su hermanastro mayor)

Ravel: hola nii-san como has estado (dice feliz)

Sergio: bien ravel-inmoto-chan espero que les ganes a los gremorys (dice sonriendole)

Rias: dalo por hecho nii-san bueno aun quieres saber si-(interrumpida por un dedo de el que sonrie)

Sergio: no te preocupes por eso aun lo sigo considerando aun tengo que ver a mas clanes y casas etc por ahora, en diez dias la casa gremory y phenex lucharan sere yo su arbitro asi que entrenen duro y necesitaras suerte rias gremory ahora nos retiramos (dice serio y todos desaparecen en un circulo magico de sus respectivas casas)

Rias: me vengare de ti sanawa sergio (dice con odio)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **GREMORY VS PHENEX, LA BODA SE REALIZA**


	4. GREMORY VS PHENEX, LA BODA REALIZÓ

**Tomoya: cambiare mi nombre n.n**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya q_ _uiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **GREMORY VS PHENEX, LA BODA SE REALIZÓ**

 **EN EL CLUB**

Rias: me vengare de ti sanawa sergio (dice con odio)

Koneko: que haremos bucho (dice preocupada la peliplata)

Rías: ganarles a toda costa (dice seria y enojada)

 **RESIDENCIA SANAWA**

Sergio: ah en casa bienvenidos los dos gasper-san y yuno-chan oh Grayfia también para ti (dice feliz el moreno)

Akeno: ototo-san y ahora que (pregunta)

Sergio: mm bueno a esperar la pelea de riser-nii-san y rias-onee-chan, pero quiero que ayudes a gasper-san a controló su engranaje sagrado ok (dice tranquilo)

Akeno: cuenta por ello (dice saliendo de la sala guiado del pequeño vampiro)

Yuno: maestro yo que voy hacer (pregunta la nekomatar de pelo rosa)

Sergio: mm no lo he pensado yuno-chan, bueno si quieres entrena como tu quieras yo estoy cansado ve con akeno-nee-san a que te enseñe un poco de genjusu ok (dice sonriendo le y la nekomatar se va)

Grayfia: (saliendo de la cocina y trae una tetera y dos tazas de te) amor estas bien (dice preocupada la peliplatina)

Sergio: un poco por el duelo de hace rato gracias por satán a que los sitri están aquí (dice alegremente y la peliplatina se sienta a su lado colocando la tetera y las tazas)

Grayfia: (sirviendo te) toma un poco te relajara si (dice dando el te con una sonrisa)

Sergio (tomando el te y le da un sorbo) gracias por eso grayfia-chan (dice alegremente pero un circulo mágico del clan sitri aparece)

Aki: ah aun no me acostumbró a eso (dice con fastidio la peliverde)

Sergio : (algo serio) porque entras así torre del clan sitri (dice serio)

Aki: oh lo lamento sanawa -sama deja que me presente, me llamo Aki misawa, como lo dijo soy una torre del clan sitri (dice con orgullo la de pelo verde)

Sergio: ok para que me necesita sitri-sama (pregunta serio)

Aki: bueno se le solicita en el consejo estudiantil sobre el duelo de gremory y phenex (dice seria)

Sergio: ok, mejor file que vengan a mi casa para discutir este tema enfrente de mi séquito (dice serio)

Aki: como lo diga le haré saber eso espero que venga ella (dice con duda)

Sergio: ok aquí la esperemaos con todo y su séquito (dice tranquilo y la peliverde desaparece en un circulo mágico)

Sergio: que extresante (dice con fastidio)

Grayfia: también yo apenas y puedo relajarme (dice igual que el pelinegro)

Sergio: tranquila si (parándose) si quieres yo preparo la cena va (dice sonriendo)

Grayfia: te lo encargo por favor (dice aliviada)

 **DESPUES DE LA CENA**

Sergio (sentado en el sillón junto a su séquito) chicos esperemos que el clan sitri venga (serio y tocan la puerta)

Grayfia: yo iré (dice seria y abre la puerta y el clan sitri esta aqui)

Sergio : (llegando) oh sitri-san no pensamos que vinieran (con duda)

Sona: pues estamos aquí podemos pasar (dice con tranquilidad y el hace que pasen y todos los miembros del clan entran y se sientan en uno sillón y la pelinegra trae te y en frente del clan sitri esta el clan imperial Sanawa)

Sergio: (tomando te) bueno si es por el rating game de ellos seremos observadores no es así (serio y la líder del clan contesta)

Sona: correcto, sanawa-san tu y yo sabemos que los phonex ganaran (dice dando un sorbo a su te)

Sergio: lo se y son todos tus miembros de tu nobleza (con interés)

Sona: si esa perra mato a todos menos a mi reina, torre y alfil conocerla ella es tsubasa shira hermana menor de tsubaki (dice seria y la nombrada de pelo lila solo se limita a mover la cabeza)

Sergio: un gusto conocerla shira-san (tranquila y la reina habla)

Tsubaki: ya que es tarde ya no podemos irnos nos dejaría pasar la noche (con tranquilidad)

Sergio: claro, grayfia-san prepare las habitaciones para nuestras invitadas (con tranquilidad)

Grayfia: como ordene (se va y siguen platicando los clanes)

Sergio: espero que mañana estén mas tranquilos no pienzo en desatar una guerra entre clanes este rating game es lo mas cercano a una guerra, oh cierto espero que duerman bien es de nuestro agrado mi casa, es su casa (sonriendo y se retira dejando en espera al clan sitri)

Grayfia: (llegando) venga que los guiaré a sus habitaciones (tranquila y la siguen)

 **MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE**

Sergio: (despierta y ve que son las 2:30 am) es muy noche no se porque es así (serio y camina baja las escaleras y antes de salir escucha a su invita hablar sola)

Sona: (en el columpio) madre, padre espero que estén bien (mira el cielo estrellado) los estaño pero, el me alegra lo amo, lo amo con todo, amo a sergio (sonríe al cielo sin saber que el moreno la escucha) no quiero perderlo el me entiende mucho porque al igual que no tiene padres yo también no los tengo (empieza a llorar) papa, mama (llorando y el solo camina y la abraza de espaldas sorprendiéndola)

Sergio: porque no me dijistes que no tenias padres quien fue, quien los asesino (serio sin dejar de abrazarla)

Sona: los gremory también los odio ellos nos quitaron todo, nos quitaron a nuestros padres, por eso que puedo entenderlo tu hermana trato mucho en cuidarte como la mía (sonrie) por eso onee-san es lucifer leviatán de clan sitri (sonríe mientras sus balazos lo abran mas)

Sergio: ok lo se, lo entiendo, Grayfia es como mi segunda hermana pero también es mi novia y yo quiero que tubseas mi novia a ella no les molestara compartirme, por eso te pregunto quieres ser mi novia (sonriendo y ella voltea la cabeza y lo besa en la boca)

Sona: responde tu pregunta (sonriendo) si quiero pero como grayfia-san en secreto (sonriendo y se para)

Sergio: ok lo se entonces vamos a dormir (toma su mano y la ella y se van juntos)

 **DIA DEL RATING GAME**

Transcurrio los diez días y de aquella confesión que le dijo la morena a su nuevo novio sonriendo por la lucha del rating game los clanes pertenecientes a dicho juego esperan indicaciones y preparativos en los palcos podemos ver al clan imperial, en el consejo el clan sitri, clan phenex, el club el clan gremory y el patio de la academia Grayfia que esta viendo los preparativos finales y habla

Grayfia: buenas tardea a todo el mundo, hoy se enfrentan los clanes, gremory y phenex les indicamos todo listo (son trasportados lo séquitos a una dimencion de bolsillo de lanreprica de la academia kouh) la base de riser-sama, es el nuevo edificio del consejo estudiantil y la base de rías-sama es el viejo edificio del club de las investigaciones ocultas, antes de que el juego inicie sera la misma cantidad de siervos de cada séquito, tienen cinco minutos para que inicien su plan (seria y consentrada el clan phonex están tranquilos y el clan gremory nervioso) que comiense el juego (seria y los séquitos se mueven)

 **CON LA REINA**

Rin: bueno ya que entrene duro espero ganar (seria y esquiva una bola de fuego) pero que mierda casi me da (enojada y sale una pelimorada)

Yubelluna: te salvastes de esta pero, de esta no (lanzando otra bola de fuego que le da de lleno a la reina gremory)

Rin: maldicion desaparece ya (lanzando un trueno) muere de una maldita vez (lanza rayos pero ella se defiende con un escudo)

Yubelluna: es todo el poder de la sacerdotisa del trueno (sonriendo/ella sera así y no Akeno) entonces toma esto (landó otra bola de fuego dando de lleno a la peliamarilla)

Rin: (escupe sangre) maldicion no puede ser (cae de rodillas y empieza a desaparecer) no puedo dejar que tu ganes nooooo (desaparece y la voz de Grayfia suena)

Grayfia: una reina de rias-sama no puede continuar quedan una torre y una alfil, Riser conserva aun sus piezas (sonriendo en los palcos el clan imperial sonrie, el clan sitri igual y rías solo aprieta los dientes con frustración)

 **CON LA ALFIL**

Asia: rin-san perdió debo game el encuentro por rias-san (seria pero es atacada por una bola de fuego proveniente de una chica de de pelo rubio de coletas tipo taladro) pero que (sorprendida y la rubia sonríe)

Ravel: la alfil de rias-san no podrás entonces muere (dándole un golpe directo haciendo sacar sangre a la otra rubio vestida de monja)

Asia: lo ciento rias-san (cae inconsciente y desparece dejando la rubia)

Grayfia: una alfil no puede continuar dejando la torre de rias-sama, todos estaban felices por ese despriege de lucha, pero solo dejando a la torre rías estaba más que perdida)

 **CON LA TORRE**

Koneko: tengo que ganar por bucho (seria y es atacada por una chica vestida con ropa china)

Xiela: oh parece que la esquibastes (sonríen y activa fuego en sus pies) espero que esquibes esto (lanzando patadas de fuego rompiendo la ropa de la peliplatina)

Koneko: maldicion desaparece de una vez (lanzando patadas pero ella la china se defienden mucho y de una patada lanza la peliplata)

Xiela: bueno esto termina hoy ahhh (corre Asia ella y la golpea tantas veces hasta sacarle sangre la peliplatina cae de rodillas y empieza a desaparece)

Koneko: eres buena mi ama hizo cosas con sempai es lo menos que meresco (desapareciendo totalmente)

Grayfia: una torre no puede continuar, desaparecen las ganadoras y se quedan rías y riser) ustedes deben luchar el que quede de pie gana el rating game así que inicien (seria y la rey gremory sale al enfrentar al rey phenex)

Riser: rindete no podrás contra a mi (sonriendo pero le dieron en la cara por poder de la destrucción)

Rias: no me casare por petición de ese estupido (molesta pero es golpeada en el estomago por el que sonríe)

Riser: lastima rías si sigues terminaras en un hospital ya rindete (sonríe y es golpeado por la cara por la pelirroja)

Rías: nunca me rendiré (seria pero es tomada y golpeada repetidas ocaciones hasta caer de rodillas y para terminar le da un descontó en la cara que le deja inconsiente terminando el encuentro)

Grayfia: rias-sama no puede continuar el ganador del rating game es Riser phenex (sonriendo,el clan gremory quedo humillado enfrente del clan sitri y imperial después de aquella batalla sergio felicito a su hermanastro)

Sergio: felicidades riser-nii-san ( sonriente y el rubio sube el pulgar como afirmación)

Riser: gracias amigo ahora vamos a castillo phonex para celebrar la boda (sonriendo y desaparecen el un circulo mágico)

 **SALON DE FIESTAS, CASTISLLO PHONEX**

El castillo phonex es donde se celebra la boda de Riser y rías donde los séquitos Sanawa y sitri conviven antes de iniciar la boda todos no sabían que el hermano de rías interfereriera la boda, antes de eso lord phenex llamo a todos

Lord phenex: escuchen todos dejen que pase el novio (sonriendo y el rubio entran en mirada de muchos sonrientes, personas que querían ver al clan gremory humillado)

Lady phenex: y que entre la novia (sonriente la rubia la pelirroja que perdió el rating game entra y se escuchan abucheos por todos y haciendo sonreír al moreno Sanawa y la morena sitri y todos se quedan callados)

Lord phenex: es tomos aquí para unir en demoniaco matrimonio de los clanes gremory y phenex, riser phenex aceptas como esposa a rías gremory para odiarla y humillarla hasta la muerte lo separe (serio)

Riser: acepto (sonríe y todos igual están)

Lady phenex: rías gremory aceptas a Riser phenex como tu esposo odiarlo y humillarlo hasta la muerte lo separe (seria y todos esperando el si)

Rías: acepto (triste y todos felices)

Lord phenex: si alguien se opone a este demoniaco matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre ( serio y la puerta es volada por un pelirrojo)

Shirech: yo me opongo a esta estupides (serio y todos se ponen e serios y alegría para la pelirroja)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **GREMORY VS CLAN IMPERIAL**


	5. Interumpido

**Tomoya: no soy dueño de nada**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya q_ _uiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **GREMORY VS CLAN IMPERIAL**

 **En el castillo phonex**

Lord phenex: si alguien se opone a este demoniaco matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre ( serio y la puerta es volada por un pelirrojo)

Shirech: yo me opongo a esta estupides (serio y todos se ponen e serios y alegría para la pelirroja)

Serio: (molesto) porque interumpido nuestra fiesta (serio y e su lado grayfia, Yuno y gasper)

Shirech: veo eres valiente no mocoso toma esto (lanzando poder de la destrucción)

Grayfia: (activando su escudo) oh eso no se le hace akeno-san me ayudas con el (sonrie)

Akeno: claro que si compañera (lanzando rayos y la maid poder destructivo asia el)

Rias: onii (asustada entre el humo sale el riendo)

Shirech: veo que es todo no (sonrie feliz pero en shock para la maid y akeno)

Yuno: es muy fuerte posiblemente tenemos que hacer algo al respecto (seria ploteger do a su rey)

Sergio: mmmm no importa eso Yuno gasper estén en un lugar seguro y ploteger a los invitados akeno y grayfia podemos si lo intentamos (sonríe y las nombradas hacen lo mismo las reinas se ponen al frente y la torre y el alfil se alejan plotegiendo a los invitados)

Sona: yo y mi séquito imper contra su ejército (serio el votea y afirma)

Riser: yo apoyaré a los sitri tu impide este idiota llegue a su hermana (el solo sube la mano y el pulgar)

Sergio: bien ahora podemos entretener con el (antes de eso desaparece y golpea Asus reinas mandando las lejos y enfrente de el) pero que (es golpeado y alzado al cielo) maldición (cae al piso y el lo toma es golpeado)

El pelirrojo lo golpea enfrente de todos el clan sitri y phonex están contra el ejército gremory los invitados ven con horror como es golpeado la nekomatar y el vampiro imposibles de ayudar viendo la masacre de su rey.

Shirech: (tira el cuerpo al piso) a ver si dejas de joder maldito (cuando se iba por su hermana una mano de el lo detiene)

Sergio: a dónde vas dije que no te llevare con ella (sonríe sin ningún daño)

Shirech: imposible te golpee hasta casi matar no voy a tole- (no termino lo que dijo porque lo golpea la segunda reina)

Grayfia: con eso me podrás ganar gremory soy ahora más poderosa a lado de uno de los cuatro clanes imperiales que existen (sonríe mientras que akeno cura a su hermano menor)

Akeno: ototo descansa un poco yo y ella nos enfrentaremos a el (sonríe cuando el pelirrojo sale)

Shirech: no tengo obcion tendré que sacar a mi reina sal amor (sonríe y cae enfrente de la maid otra maid con pelo verde)

Aki: me llamaste amor (sonríe la maid de pelo verde)

Shirech: encarga te de ella y yo me encargo de la otra (sonríe y la maid gremory ataca a la maid sanawa y el contra akeno)

Aki: veo que no metían los gremory eh maid (sonríe bloqueando un ataque)

Grayfia: oh en verdad crees eso maid pero yo tengo más poder así que adios (de forma siniestra la golpea lanzando la lejos dejándola en k.o) y pensar que es la esposa de lucifer (se voltea y camina Asia su rey que lo besa) amor espero que mi nuera pueda (sonrie)

Sergio: se que podrá detenerlo un poco pero hasta que no pueda el interviene para acumular poder para derrotarlo con la excalibur (sonríe mientras ve como su hermana se las apaña con el)

Shirech: como derrotó a mi esposa esa maldita zorra (enojado y ela moreno le da un puñetazo en la cara)

Sergio: quería ver como mi hermana te detiene pero insultas tes a mi novia voy a acabar contigo (molesto y su hermana regresa a lado de su compañera)

Akeno: nunca le agrada que le insulten a el o a alguien que quiere o un amigo querido (tranquila y seria)

Grayfia: lo se pero veamos que hará ahora (seria)

Shirech: eso si me dolió maldito estúpido acabe contigo maldito (serio cuando saca la excalibur) pero como es posible que tu tengas a la original (en shock y los demás imprecionados de ver la espada legendaria)

Sergio: crees aguantar al noble fantasma de la espada (sonrie)

Shirech: si te lo permito (desaparece y aparece a lado de el sorprendiendolo) espero que no te levantes de esta (serio atravesandole la mano en el estomago de el con miradas incrédula y miradas seria de las reinas) pensé que me de tendrías (sonriendo cuando la mano de el lo sujeta)

Sergio: eso es lo que quería ahora que te tengo (empuñando su espada enfrente de el) muere maldito hijo de Puta hijo de los asesinos de mis padres excalibur (lanzando lo lejos cortando a la mitad al lucifer gremory con una mirada incluya de su hermanita rias)

Shirech: esto (escupe sangre) no ha terminado y fui yo quien ordenó para matar a tus padres espero que (el estaba con el pie arriba)

Sergio: sabes algo tu hermanita ve como muere tu único familiar recuerdas que les paso a lady gremory y lord gremory (sonrie) yo los mate pareciendo que se suicidaron (sonrie) acompañarlos al mismo infierno (bajando el pie destrozando la cabeza del lucifer enfrente de rías que es tomada por greyfia y la esposa dela lucifer tomada por akeno y que también miro como murió el) sabes algo señorita Aki gremory escuche algo que le hubiera no gustado la vía a matar (serio dejando muda a la mid de pelo verde) sabes algo rías a ti te iba a hacer algo peor que ella así que casa te con nii que ya no es como lo conocías el es bueno porque le enseñe humildad (esto dejo a la pelirroja sorprendida) digame maid Aki gremory si acepta estar en mi grupo podrá vivir una vida feliz (le sonrie)

Aki: en serio lo prometes (con esperanza)

Sergio: claro si no fuera serio con eso ya te hubiera matado vamos tu no mereces estar con los gremory así que se una torre poderosa (sonrie)

Aki: acepto el trato (sonríe y después de eso el voltea a ver a rias)

Sergio: dime querida aceptas casarte con el no por eso no quería que te pasara nada se que no tienes la culpa pero ellos son unos coruptos (sonrie)

Rias: esta bien acepto casarme con el gracias por decirme la verdad (después de eso espero a su nuevo esposo)

Poco después de eso Riser y su equipo como el equipo sitri llegaron y pudieron terminar bien la boda pero esto es el comienzo de la lucha y una nueva guerra llegara

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **GUERRA DESATADA PARTE 1**


	6. Guerra desatada 1 de 3

**Tomoya: no soy dueño de nada**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya q_ _uiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías llamadas telefónicas)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **GUERRA DESATADA PARTE 1**

 **En el castillo phonex**

Todo estaba en paz y la boda se realiza con calma pero una llamada asia los phonex eso fue extraño para ellos.

Lady phonex: es una llamada dejaos que conteste (tranquila)

Lord phonex: claro mujer (sonriendo y mirando a los hermanos) he y sergio Akeno como la pasan (curioso)

Sergio: bien lord phonex siempre que esto sea en paz mi clan los ploteger (sonrie)

Lord phonex: ya veo chico gracias por cuidar a ravel (sonriendo)

Sergio: de nada después de todo ustedes y la casa sitri son como nuestra familia no es así Akeno (sonrie)

Akeno: claro hermano usted con lady phonex y la casa sitri son como nuestra familia (sonrie)

Grayfia: no quiero interumpir esto pero siente esa energía (seria y todos lo sienten)

Sergio: si lo siento quien será esa energía (serio)

Sona: (que llega con ellos) chicos esto no me gusta (preocupada)

Yuno: de un modo estaremos en guerra (preocupada)

Akeno: esto no pinta nada bien (preocupada y ven a la matriaca seria) sucede algo lady phonex (preocupada)

Lady phonex: nos han informado que loki pronto saldrá de su prision (seria)

Gasper: significa que habla guerra no es así (preocupado)

Lady phonex: eso me temo y es recurrente que las casas sitri nuestra y sanawa fueran a detenerlo (seria)

Sergio: sabéis algo siempre quise saber el poder de un dios contra un líder imperial si eso pasa esperemos la ayuda de los asgardianos (serio)

Grayfia: por lo tanto es mejor ir a detenerlo cuanto falta para que se libere de su prision (seria)

Lady phonex: en una semana estará libre actualmente el ejército de loki esta luchando contra el ejército asgardiano (seria)

Akeno: debemos entrenar duro (seria)

Sergio: riser-san esperabas luchar contra un dios (sonrie)

Riser: y mucho chico es por eso que debemos estar listo yo y mi séquito entrenará (serio)

Sona: tambié nosotros lo haremos (seria)

Sergio: entonces nos veremos un día antes de su liberación (serio y los sitri desaparecen como los sanawa)

Lord phonex: hijo esperemos que esto resulte bien (preocupado)

Riser: no debemos desconfiar de el, lo logrará (sonriemdo)

Ante esto los clanes estarán muy fuertes ante el dios nórdico.

 **Residencia sanawa inframundo**

En la recidencia están entrenando los chicos para su pelea contra loki.

Sergio: eso es sigamos (activando su espada y cortando muñecos)

Akeno: debemos al menos poder retenerlo (seria activando sus poderes de truemos)

Yuno: debemos seguir con esto (sería golpeando unos munecos)

Gasper: para poder ser los mejores en el Inframundo (control lado su Sacred gear)

Grayfia: debemos estar listos ante todo (seria y golpeando unos objetivos)

Eso es lo que hacen pero un estruendo.

Sergio: ejército de loki nos atacan preparados a luchar (serio desaparece como su grupo)

Y así las cosas para el ejército de loki se equivocaron de molestar al clan imperial que ha matado aliados de loki.

Grayfia: porque nos atacarán ni siquiera podemos seguir tranquila (seria)

Sergio: no lo se pero tengo la corazonada de que los sitri y phonex les pasa lo mismo (serio cortando a algunos nórdicos)

Yuno: significa que juega con nosotros (seria y golpeando de diestra y siniestra)

Akeno: eso me temo tal vez invoque a seres de asgar (seria electrocutado algunos aliados de loki)

Gasper: entonces si es eso no debemos ser mordidos por ellos (serio matando algunos)

Sergio: ya lo se pero hay que evitar a toda costa ser mordidos ya que los sitri y phonex estarán aquí también (aun cortamdo)

Eso es lo que pasa con el clan sanawa

 **Castillo sitri**

En el castillo sitri se estaba igualando de batalla contra el ejército de loki.

Sona: ese maldito quiere jugar eh (destrullendo a muchos nordicos)

Tsubaki: es lo que me pregunté si es así tal vez los sanawa y los phonex pasan por lo mismo (seria matando a mas)

Tsubasa: si es cierto debemos seguir contra atacando (seria)

Yura: debemos ser fuertes y así detenerlo cuando salga (molesta matando a muchos)

Momo: esto es lo que quiere eh bueno debemos seguir adelante (destrozado a muchos)

Eso es lo que pasaba con el castillo sitri.

 **Castillo phonex**

Para los phonex pasaba igual que los sitri y sanawa ellos casi eradicaron al ejército de loki.

Riser: no sabemos quien los envío pero se supones que es una distracción (seria)

Yubelluna: si es eso no debemos bajar la guardia (seria destrullendo a muchos nordicos)

Isabela: esto es lo que quiere desató guerra contra nosotros (molesta)

Jump: debemos matarlos ya (sería acabando con muchos)

Midori: es lo menos que se puede hacer ahora (seria)

Todo era caos en los clanes pero al final pudieron destruir al ejército de loki.

 **4 días después**

Cuatro días desde esa lucha contra el ejército de loki actualmente siguen su entrenamiento pero terminaron con creces.

Sergio: woo no pensé que esto terminará rápido de un modo es gracias al ejército de loki porque terminamos bien (sonrie)

Akeno: después de todo no sabemos que hará el cuando se libere (con duda)

Grayfia: tal vez amenaza de guerra contra las fracciones (seria)

Sergio: si es eso debemos impedir a toda costa (serio y suena su celular) Hola quien es (tranquilo esperando la llamada)

Sona/telefono: _hola sergio como estas_ (tranquila)

Sergio: bien espero que siguan su entrenamiento (tranquilo)

Sona/telefono: _de hecho apenas terminamos nuestro entrenamiento de un modo fue mucho más antes de lo esperado_ (tranquila)

Sergio: tal como me lo sospeche el ejército de loki los atacó no es así (serio sorprende a su amiga)

Sona/telefono: _como sabes del ataque del ejército de loki_ (sorprendida ante el hecho)

Sergio: nos atacaron ese mismo día el ejército de un modo debo saber que a los phonex los atacaron igual (serio)

Sona/telefono: _ya veo significa que esto fue un especie de juego en 4 días debemos enfrentarnos contra el_ (seria)

Eso es lo que hablan los dos pero tocan la puerta.

Grayfia: quien será (con duda abre la puerta y estaba la hija menor de los phonex) que le trai por aquí ravel-chan (tranquila)

Ravel: (afuera de la casa) Hola vengo hablar con sanawa-Kun sobre un tema de hace 4 días (tranquila entrando)

Grayfia: se que se refiere el ejercicio de loki atacó no (sería esto tomo por sorpresa a la pequeña fénix)

Ravel: entonces a ustedes también (seria)

Akeno: (que entra a la conversacion) si también de un modo el mismo día que nos atacaron también a ustedes no es así (seria)

Yuno: pero que quera ese dios (molesta entrando a la conversación)

Gasper: (entra igual a hablar del tema) posiblemente odie su hermano Thor (hace que sea la posible causa de su guerra contra las tres fracciones)

Grayfia: es posible que sea eso de un modo es como desquitarse su enojo (seria)

Es lo que hablan las chicas volvamos con el.

Sergio: ya veo entonces esperemos esto nos vemos (colgando la llamada) algo me dice que las cosas se ponen peores (serio)

Akeno: y que paso con ella (seria)

Sergio: bueno de un modo sabia que el ejército de loki atacar a en 4 días más inicia la pelea (serio)

 **Día de la liberación de loki**

Llego el día donde se libera loki los clanes liderados por Sona sitri, sanawa sergio y riser phonex esperan el momento de que salga el dios nórdico.

Sona: el sello esta casi roto pronto saldrá (seria)

Sergio: lo se amiga pero por ahora hay que luchar contra el y su ejército de seres asgardianos (serio)

Riser: esto no será fácil debemos ganar (serio)

Cuando el sello se rompe el dios nórdico se libera.

Loki: bienvenidos a su perdición (sonriendo)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **RECUERDOS Y DESPEDIDAS**


	7. Recuerdos y despedida

**Tomoya: no soy dueño de nada**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya q_ _uiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías llamadas telefónicas)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **RECUERDOS Y DESPEDIDAS**

El tiempo olvida cosas pero no la amistad.

 **2 días antes**

Regresemos dos días antes de la guerra contra loki los clanes estaban muy tristes veamos el porque.

Sergio: Akeno, grayfia, yuno, y gasper tenemos que hablar (serio)

Akeno: se lo que dirás yuno y gasper deben quedarse (seria)

Yuno: (molesta) porque no puedo participar (con enojo)

Grayfia: te dejamos solo con los dos (salen la peliplateada seguida de la pelinegra)

Sergio: deben entenderlo más tu yuno para mi eres como una hermana y a gasper como un hermano igual yo se que quieren luchar pero contra un dios será muy difícil te prometo que si yo y las chicas y los clanes sitri y phonex salimos de esta te llevare a ti y a él a sus lugares favoritos (sonríe)

Yuno: lo prometes (con lágrimas)

Sergio: te lo prometo (sonríe y en eso la nekomatar sale) gasper podemos hablar (sonriendo)

Gasper: sempai no quiero que nada le pase (llorando)

Sergio: solo prometeme que cuidaras a yuno y seas el hombre que quieres que ser para ella te ve como un hermano mayor promete que la cuidaras (sonriendo)

Gasper: te lo prometo onii-san (abrazando el sabe que saldrá pero sus amigos no) ese es bueno (sonríe) debo irme hablar con sona-san y riser-nii-san (desaparece en un circulo magico)

 **Cafetería**

Estando en la cafetería los reyes están reunidos por última vez como amigos que son.

Sona: ya que los tres estamos aquí ya saben a que vamos (tranquila)

Riser: lo se sitri-san sanawa-san lo sabe (tranquilo)

Sergio: claro bueno ya que es la última vez que nos veamos quiero decirles que estando en las casas de ustedes fue lindo gracias por aceptar (sonríe y una solitaria lágrima le sale)

Sona: el mio también gracias por el apoyo Sergio tu y los phonex fueron buenos y nunca los olvidare (con lágrimas)

Riser: lo se también gracias a ti pude cambiar un poco lo que era ahora solo queda decir que fue un placer conocerlos a los tres (sonríe)

Sergio: el mio también (sonríe)

Sona: igual mente (sonríe)

Sergio: bien entonces como última vez porque no pasamos unas rondas de fiesta 2 (sonríe)

Riser: me parece perfecto (sonríe)

Sona: no olviden que les ganó varias veces (sonríe victoriosa)

Sergio: nunca debí apostar bailar no 3 en calzoncillos (triste y los tres se ríen)

 **Castillo sanawa (lo pondré asi)**

En el castillo yuno aún lloraba después de todo su rey lo ve como un hermano mayor pero la guerra está cerca gasper la ve triste.

Gasper: no llores si yuno-san el no quiere eso se que va regresar de esa guerra (le sonríe)

Yuno: gasper-kun es lo que no puedo hacer el me salvó y si no regresa (con Miedo)

Gasper: prometí cuidarte en su lugar y ser el mejor para no defraudar a sempai (serio)

Yuno: (abrazando a gasper) yo no puedo entenderlo (llorando)

 **Castillo sitri**

En el castillo sitri las cosas eran iguales lady sitri estaba triste pero orgullosa.

Lady sitri: tsubaki ven aquí (seria)

Tsubaki: sucede algo lady sitri (con duda)

Lady sitri: te quedarás aquí y cuidaras de serafall leviatan por órdenes de Sona (esto tomo improvisación a tsubaki)

Tsubaki: porque lady no quiere que participar en la guerra contra loki (molesta)

Lady sitri: no es eso shira-san ella sabe que sólo uno de los tres clanes quedará en pie solo una persona será la que quede en pie ella te considera como una hermana tu y los demás que se quedarán verán la lucha de los clanes contra un dios nórdico (seria)

Tsubaki: entiendo entonces dele suerte cuando parta (sonriendo)

Lady sitri: se lo dire (orgullosa)

 **Castillo phonex**

En el castillo phonex las cosas igual eran sólo que la mayoría se quedará riser sabia que el pelinegro saldrá de esta y en secreto con Akeno acordaron el intercambio de una torre, una alfil y dos peones y otra reina por si ninguna de las dos Akeno o grayfia no sobrevivirá.

Lady phonex: se que están molestas pero el lo hace por su bien saben que ninguna de ustedes podrá contra un dios nórdico (seria)

Yubelluna: entonces tenemos que ver su lucha (con molestia)

Lady phonex: así es se que todo es repentino pero entiéndase más tu ravel (seria)

Ravel: es que no puedo participar quiero ser de ayuda con onii-san (molesta)

Lady phonex: lo se pero no quiere perder lo buena que son además saben que no sobrevivirá ante el solo uno de los tres reyes de su clan osea uno de nuestra casa, sitri y sanawa quedará en pie (seria)

Isabela: creo que es lo correcto que hacer por lo menos debemos dar ánimo viendo su lucha (tranquila)

Asi es lo que pasa...

 **Día de la guerra antes de liberación de loki**

Afuera del castillo gremory los tres clanes estaban frente a los lord y lady en su partida asia el lugar de la lucha los que se quedaron estaban atrás mirando a sus respectivos reyes.

Sergio: es hora chicos sabemos que uno regresará pero nadie sabe quien un gusto conocerlos a todos (sonríe/yuuhi saka de hatsune Miku)

Sona: fue un tiempo de estar con todos pero es momento de salvar el inframundo (sonríe)

Riser: en esta lucha quiero expirar mis errores que cometí desde que tengo memoria y es momento de luchar a lado de ellos (sonríe)

Los 3: por los clanes sitri, sanawa y phonex listos para luchar (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Todos: buena suerte Sergio, Sona y Riser (con esperanza)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **GUERRA DESATADA PARTE 2**


	8. Guerra desatada 2 de 3

**Tomoya: no soy dueño de nada**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya q_ _uiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías llamadas telefónicas)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **GUERRA DESATADA PARTE 2**

Loki: bienvenidos a mi perdición (sonrie) soldados aliados a mi maten a esos demonios (sonrie)

Sergio: es el momento ahora Sacred gear (activa su espada)

Y asi inicio la guerra contra loki las cosas estan mal para el dios asgardiano sona ocupando su poder como riser y el moreno.

No cabe resaltar que el ejército de loki era mucho pero el clan sitri mataba uno que otro, el clan phonex hacia lo mismo hasta que fue asesinado uno de sus siervos esto molesto al rubio.

Riser: pagaran caro ahhhh (corre y mata algunos asgardianos)

El rubio da todo para matarlos pero es lastimado por uno de ellos entre ellos uno de sus siervos es lastimado el moreno aprovecho y se lleva a un lugar seguro a lado de sona mientras ve como sus siervos luchan contra el.

Sergio: tranquilo amigo (serio)

Riser: como quieres que lo este murió una de mis peones (serio mirando como las reinas y siervos de los tres luchan)

Sergio: se que perdió a su peón pero debemos seguir lichando (serio)

Sona: esto me molesta me preciona (seria)

Riser: no voy a estar aqui me voy a seguir aqui (sale de la zona segura)

El rubio sale y mata a mas asgardianos pero es herido de nuevo esto aterra a sus amigos y lo ayudan a derrotarlos.

El moreno a lado de su reina y hermana derrotando a muchos asgardianos, la morena hace lo mismo con sus siervos pero ven que el rubio cae de nuevo.

Sergio: sona corre a la zona segura tratare de traerlo (serio matando a asgardianos)

Sona: ok vamos por el apoyo (seria)

Sergio: riser-san no te rindas (serio)

Riser: claro que no ahhhh (es herido de nuevo) corre amigo yo me las apaño corre si no regreso cuida de mi hermana xiela llevatelo (serio y sonríe)

Sergio: espera no lo hagas riser (tratando de ir por el)

Riser: cuidense ahh aqui voy por ustedes malditos (sonrie y mata a muchos asgardianos) te alcance maldito dios (serio)

Loki: oh ya veo pero (con una velocidad atravieza al rubio) lastima que no eres rival para mi (lanza el cuerpo)

Quedando un gran hoyo en el enfrente de los sequitos y siervas del rubio cae al piso.

Lastima que fue mortal para el phonex, ante esto las siervas del rubio atacaron pero uno a uno murieron enfeente de ellos...

 **Zona segura**

En la zona segura estaban bien pero xiela ve morir a sus compañeros y a su rey.

Sergio: maldicion porque riser-nii-san (frustado y su pelo cambia a blanco la precisión hace fractura)

Sona: esto no me gusta debemos seguir adelante (seria) esto ya no es bueno quien lo libero (seria mirando al albino)

Sergio: rias esa maldita lo libero y causo esto nos mando a la muerte (serio el peliblanco)

Sona: tu pelo es blanco culpa de ella es mejor que siguamos ah (mira como uno de sus siervos mueren) pagaras maldito dios (sale disparada)

Sergio: sona-san no (corre y mata a su camino a varios asgardianos con lanzas y flechas y una le da en el ojo) ahhhh maldición (cae pero se levanta) no voy a permitir perder a mis amigos (corre y mata y se lleva a su amiga a la zona segura) debes calmarte (serio)

Sona: esto no es bueno por mi culpa perdiste el ojo (triste)

Despues de decirlo los siervos del clan sitri murieron igual que el phonex esto molesto a sona pero decidio cuidar al peliblanco.

Todo era caos hasta que no quedaba mas de la mitad del ejército de loki.

Sergio: no importa tus siervos estan casi acabados (serio y miran a dos de las siervas del clan sitri tsubasa y a momo que pudieron regresar)

Sona: cuidalas yo debo vengarlos (seria)

Sergio: estas loca falta medio ejercito de el espera sona-san (serio)

Sona: cuidalas (seria y sale)

Con ella si que hara locura pero su sed de venganza será terrible ante el ejército de loki.

La morena camina en medio de muchos asgardianos lastimada y molesta se para en medio de un monton de ellos listos para matar.

 **Con sona en medio del fuego cruzado**

Sona: balance activando explocion estelar (con la mano en el suelo explota ella en un radio de 390 m a la redonda)

La exploción destrullo a casi un millar de asgardianos cerca de ella, el moreno cae de rodillas y mira que sus dos siervas lloran con amargura.

 **Zona segura**

Sergio: maldicion porque tu sona porque, porque (grita) **AHHHH PAGARAN CARO ESTO Y TU MALDITO DIOS TE DETENDRE** (corre asia el)

La hermana del peliblanco lucho a lado de grayfia tan duro hasta que mato a tantos asgardianos que fue demaciado y mira como corre su hermano.

Akeno: espera ahhhh (es herida mortalmente)

Sergio: (se detiene) akeno nee-san no (corre asia ella) espera te ayudo (sosteniendola)

Akeno: para ototo esto tuene la culpa rias cuando salgas de esta matala yo, no te preocupes no es tu culpa (sonrie y deja su existencia)

La muerte de su heemana y unica amiga como familia termino.

El se levanta y activa su espada..

Sergio: ex... (serio) calibur (lanzando su poder destructivo)

Y las cosas terminaron para los que aun estaban en pie aliados a loki, matando a casi a todos dejando a pocos de ellos y en ese momento llegaron aliados de los demonio...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 9**

 **GUERRA DESATADA PARTE 3 EL FINAL DE LA GUERRA**


	9. Guerra desatada 3 de 3

**Tomoya: no soy dueño de nada**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya q_ _uiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías llamadas telefónicas)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **GUERRA DESATADA PARTE 3 EL FINAL DE LA GUERRA**

Y las cosas terminaron para los que aun estaban en pie aliados a loki, matando a casi a todos dejando a pocos de ellos y en ese momento llegaron aliados de los demonio...

Odin rey de asgar llego tarde pero a tiempo para deteber a su hijo loki, las cosas para los sobrevivientes fue dura xiela esta lastimada del pie, momo lastimada de su mano, tsubasa lastimada de su pierna, grayfia con un blazo roto y el peliblanco sin su hojo.

Odin: lamento llegar tarde (con preocupacion)

Sergio: no importa odin-sama por lo menos detubimos a la mayoría de ellos (serio)

Loki: (es detenido) maldicion porque aruino mis planes odin (con odio)

Odin: tu causastes la muerte de muchos demonios esta fechoria no tiene perdon Thor llevatelo (serio)

El dios del trueno se llevo al dios y la paz llego las cosas para los sobrevivientes era muy mala y fueron atendidos.

Odin: lamentamos la perdida de tus amigos ahora traen las evil pieces de ellos en diferentes estuches para que estén seguras (sonrie)

Sergio: gracias por eso odin-sama (sonrie)

Grayfia: que pasara (preocupada) porque paso esto (molesta)

Momo: esa perra de gremory lo libero y casi no salimos de aqui (con muletas)

Sergio: tranquilas esto lo pagara rias (serio el peliblanco)

 **Castillo phonex 3 dias después**

El castillo phonex las cosas noestan bien rias como si no le importara nada el estado de su esposo riser phonex.

Lady phonex: porque no estas preocupada por el (seria)

Lady sitri: tienes que estar preocupada por ellos (seria)

Rias: no yo le temo a sanawa-san (molesta)

Lady sitri: tu lo liberastes para matar a sanawa-kun (seria)

Lady phonex: mandastes a la muerte a esos pobres demonios maldita porqur odias a sanawa-kun (seria)

Rias: mato a mi familia (seria)

Esas palabras clave que lo dijo tranquilamente molesta no es ni excusa para que la mayoria de los clanes murieran en batalla.

Lady sitri : te lo mereces por asesinar a la familia de sanawa-kun (seria) si no fuera ppr lucifer gremory esto no estarían pasando (seria)

Rias: ese maldito deberia morir cuando eso sucedio (molesta)

Lady phonex: creo que deberias decirlo a el oh por satanás (impresionada)

Entonces la pelirroja se voltea y mira a los sobrevivientes de la guerra contra loki.

Sergio: tu maldita pelirroja liberastes a ese maldito dios por tu maldita culpa murio mi hermana mayor, sona sitri, (esto le tomo sorpresa a lady sitri) y a riser phonex (esto tomo igual a lady phonex) todo por quererme matar eres una maldita desgracia (molesto)

Entre el enojo y la tristeza camina asia las ladys para hablar con ellas.

Sergio: ahora soy parte de su casa en mi interior tengo los reyes de sus hijos (serio revelando las alas de cada uno tres pares de alas caido, demonio y phonex)

Lady phonex : tu seras el nuevo heredero de la casa phonex (sonrie)

Lady sitri: igual para mi seras el heredero de la casa sitri (sonrie)

Sergio: gracias ouka-sans (sonrie y se levanta y mira a la pelirroja) grayfia momo agarrenla (serio)

Entre la sanawa y la sitri toman a la pelirroja.

Rias: que hacen sueltemen (seria)

Momo: matastes a mi ama (llorando)

Grayfia: matastes a la hermana de mi novio (seria)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 10 FINAL**

 **ADIOS ASESINA**


	10. Adios asesina

**Tomoya: no soy dueño de nada**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya q_ _uiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías llamadas telefónicas)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 10 FINAL**

 **ADIOS ASESINA**

Entre la sanawa y la sitri toman a la pelirroja.

Rias: que hacen sueltemen (seria)

Momo: matastes a mi ama (llorando)

Grayfia: matastes a la hermana de mi novio (seria)

Sergio: sabes algo maldita (aparece su espada) te mararia pero no soy un vengativo mate a quien mato a mis padres pero sabes tendreas que vivir en la calle ya que el castillo gremory lo tomare como paga de tantas muertes (serio) asi que tu y tu maldito equipo tomen sus porquerias y se larguen de aqui (serio)

Rias: nunca me ire esta es mi casa (seria)

Sergio: sueltela (serio y las nombradas la liberan) bien si es lo que quieres tus preciados siervos sufrirá mucho (retirandose con sus siervas)

 **3 dias antes**

La guerra termino y los sobrevivientes regresaron al castillo sanawa yuno y gasper esperaban a su rey como hermano cuando ven aparecer un circulo magico combinado con phonex y sitri se extrañaron eso pero revelando al moreno.

Yuno: an regresado (sonrie pero se queda en shock al verlo asi) por satan que te paso (asustada)

Sergio: esto paso por luchar contra un dios (serio)

Gasper: onii-san (lo mira triste por su estado sin un ojo y el pelo blanco) pero regreso (sonrie)

Sergio: si pero este es el precio de la lucha y sacrificio para detener a loki (serio)

Yuno: entonces debemos eliminar también a esa gremory (seria la nekomatar de pelo rosa)

Sergio: no yuno-san yo me encargare de ella oh cierto ellas seran sus nuevas compañeras (mirando a sus siervas)

Gasper: entonces que pasara (con tristeza)

Sergio: tomare las casas sitri y phonex (serio)

 **3 dias despues**

Pasando tres dias el peliblanco retoma su camino asia el castillo phonex cuando llegan son recibidos por ravel y los guía asia la sala y en el camino escuchan la discusión.

Lady sitri: tu lo liberastes para matar a sanawa-kun (seria)

Lady phonex: mandastes a la muerte a esos pobres demonios maldita porqur odias a sanawa-kun (seria)

Rias: mato a mi familia (seria)

Esas palabras clave que lo dijo tranquilamente molesta no es ni excusa para que la mayoria de los clanes murieran en batalla.

Lady sitri : te lo mereces ppr asesinar a la familia de sanawa-kun (seria) si no fuera ppr lucifer gremory esto no estarían pasando (seria)

Rias: ese maldito deberia morir cuando eso sucedio (molesta)

Lady phonex: creo que deberias decirlo a el oh por satanás (impresionada)

Entonces la pelirroja se voltea y mira a los sobrevivientes de la guerra contra loki.

Sergio: tu maldita pelirroja liberastes a ese maldito dios por tu maldita culpa murio mi hermana mayor, sona sitri, (esto le tomo sorpresa a lady sitri) y a riser phonex (esto tomo igual a lady phonex) todo por quererme matar eres una maldita desgracia (molesto)

Entre el enojo y la tristeza camina asia las ladys para hablar con ellas.

Sergio: ahora soy parte de su casa en mi interior tengo los reyes de sus hijos (serio revelando las alas de cada uno tres pares de alas caido, demonio y phonex)

Lady phonex : tu seras el nuevo heredero de la casa phonex (sonrie)

Lady sitri: igual para mi seras el heredero de la casa sitri (sonrie)

Sergio: gracias ouka-sans (sonrie y se levanta y mira a la pelirroja) grayfia momo agarrenla (serio)

Entre la sanawa y la sitri toman a la pelirroja.

Rias: que hacen sueltemen (seria)

Momo: matastes a mi ama (llorando)

Grayfia: matastes a la hermana de mi novio (seria)

Sergio: sabes algo maldita (aparece su espada) te mararia pero no soy un vengativo mate a quien mato a mis padres pero sabes tendreas que vivir en la calle ya que el castillo gremory lo tomare como paga de tantas muertes (serio) asi que tu y tu maldito equipo tomen sus porquerias y se larguen de aqui (serio)

Rias: nunca me ire esta es mi casa (seria)

Sergio: sueltela (serio y las nombradas la liberan) bien si es lo que quieres tus preciados siervos sufrirá mucho (retirandose con sus siervas) adios asesina (sin escuchar)

 **Bien se terminó esto al fin y a cabo tengo mas ideas por hacer nos vemos hasta otra**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


End file.
